the blood moon
by Amazonprincess97
Summary: what happens when cam and nixie end up in the moon pool on a blood moon? will nixie lose her powers? will cam gain powers? how will this effect their relationship? read to find out. Cam x Nixie/Lyla x Zac/David x Serena.
1. Chapter 1

hey y'all, this is a story I've been working on for a little while. I hope you like it.

I don't own any of the mako mermaid characters

"It's been almost a year since the incident, don't you think by now you could have- what I mean to say is-" Lyla puts her hand up to stop serene.

"What serene is try to say is, stop being dumb. Cam is sorry, and he's more than proven himself. The trident makes people do weird stuff." Nixie huffs, in the back of her mind she knows they're right. It's just- she opened herself up to him and he cut her fin- that is to say-he betrayed her trust. Ever since she was a guppy nixie has had issues with trusting people. The betrayal made it ten times worse.

"We're all" Emphasis on the word _all_ "going to the moon pool to celebrate the full moon as a pod, you don't have to come, but we'd really like it if you did." Serene says softly. It's very hard for nixie to say no to her, they've been friends since they were guppies. Something about Serena's naive nature just makes her so easy to protect and attach to, like a small helpless child.

"I'll go." She finally consents; Serena squeals with delight, and for a second nixie could have sworn that Lyla was also excited, as a small smile flashed across her face.

Serena grabs both of her pod mate's hands and drags them to the secret ocean entrance of Rita's house. The two older mermaids gave each other a confused glance, As if to say what has Serena this excited?

They jump into the water and quickly swim off to the moon pool they know and love. Nixie loves the way the ocean water feels on here skin as she glides off towards Mako. Upon arrival nixie discovers that Zac, David, and, much to her chagrin, cam are already waiting.

Serena swims quickly up to David, who lays down at the edge to be at her eye level. Even nixie adores the way he's completely in love with her. He took the fact that she was a mermaid quiet well.

Three months ago Serena was performing when a passerby accidentally splashed water on her; Serena ran for the nearest cover, the freezer, and upon entering the room she slipped on ice knocking herself unconscious (as a mermaid). David had come after her and found her with a tail. By the time nixie finally arrived, after David called her, she found him cradling Serena's body, tail and all, close to him. They've been thicker than thieves ever since.

Lyla swims to the edge and pulls herself out to begin drying off. Zac tosses her a towel. Their relationship[N1] has been a little bit more complicated. After school ended evie went back to her parents' home. She and Zac tried the long distance thing, but apparently it wasn't working for her; she broke it off and was with someone else two days later. Zac was torn up, but he got over it, with a little help from Lyla.

Nixie and cam awkwardly stare everywhere else in the room but at each other.

"Okay all dry! See ya guys." Lyla says. Zac smiles and grabs her hand the start to leave through the land entrance.

"Whoa, whoa! We're here to celebrate together and you're just going to bail on us." Nixie groans. The two glance at each other then back to the group.

"Yup" they say simultaneously. Nixie rolls her eyes and looks back at Serena for a little back up. But David is in the water with Serena and they're trying to sneakily swim away.

"Where are you guys going?" Nixie ask. Serena scrambles for an answer.

"We're-uh- we're- we're looking for ...?" She silently pleads with David for help.

"We're looking for shells. To make bracelets to sell at the ocean cafe." He smiles very proud of his short notice lie. Nixie shoos them off.

"Whatever it's more fun by myself anyways." The pair swims out of the cave quickly.

The silence in the cave is sort of peaceful, nixie lounges back and closes her eyes. She slowly swishes her arms back and forth in the water, until.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Nixie jumps, she had completely forgotten about the last remaining guest at the party, cam. He walks up the pool, his beautiful blonde hair is in its usual poof.

He sits and pulls his shoes off. Nixie glares at him as he slips his feet into the moon pools water, smirking all the way.

Nixie scoots over a couple of feet on the rock ledge in the pool. He mirrors her and scoots closer. She does it again, he responds in kind and follows her. She swims to the middle.

"Oh that's how we're gonna play it." He stands up and pulls his shirt off, revealing his toned muscular chest. Nixie chastises herself, he betrayed her trust she's not allowed to think he's hot.

He jumps in the pool and swims other to her. She backs up and runs into the wall.

"Go away cam" he places a hand on the wall to hold himself up, but it effectively traps her in the right corner of the pool.

"I'll leave you alone if you forgive me." Nixie was about to explode on him, when she realizes her tail's gone. Cam realizes it too.

"What?" He jumps out, quickly pulling her out with him.

"Where did it go?" He ask her, as if she'd know.

"How am I supposed to-" she stops and jerks her arm away from a confused cam. "You did this! Give me my tail back. Give it back now." She shouts, cam grabs her wrist, in an attempt to calm her down. It did not work, in fact it made her angrier. She uses her powers to toss him across the room.

She dives back into the water, to no avail her tail is still gone. She goes to swim out of the cave but it's blocked by a large rock thing.

"How did you do this?" Nixie shouts. He sits up and rubs his back.

"Ugh, I didn't do anything, I just showed up for this so called party." Nixie divides down in the pool exit and try's to push the rock out of the way.

"There's something covering the exit." Cam scrambles to his feet.

"Have you tried moving it? Does it move?" Nixie pauses for a second to let his stupid question sink in. "Oh, I mean are you sure it won't move. Should I get in and help try to move it or is that a waste of time?"

"You check the land entrance." The moon is thirty minutes from middle of the sky and it's an Erie red. Cam dashes for the tunnel.

"It's also blocked." Nixie climbs out of the water. Her wet clothes are heavy and clingy, it's a new experience for her.

"This must be what Serena was so excited about."

"What?" Cam plops down on the floor, nixie grabs a towel and joins him on the cave floor.

"They must have planned this. Serena and Lyla have been going on about me forgiving you for weeks. They want you to be part of the pod. Serena seemed very happy this morning. It must have been this." Cam looks confused.

"Why?"

"She thinks being locked in here will stop our fighting and-" cam stops her.

"No, not that. Why do they want me to be part of the pod?" Nixie shrugs.

"I don't know." Cam stares at nixie. His grey eyes have haunted her dreams for many weeks and now they're here in person and she can't take her eyes off of them. Aww great now I sound like a cheesy chick-flic, she thinks to herself.

"But you don't?" Cam asks, Nixie quickly averts her gaze.

"Yes, we have no need for another male in our group. Lyla has Zac and Serena has David. Besides you-" she cuts herself off. Cam grabs her hand, which causes her to turn back towards him. She's surprised, their faces only inches apart- he's going to kiss me- that's all that ran through her head, until he jerks his head in the opposite direction.

"Betrayed you. I stabbed you in the back. You gave me your trust and I threw it away for power." The silence lasted for a while neither cam nor nixie cared, they both had way too much to think about.

After what felt like hours- but was only a few minutes in reality- cam broke the silence.

"So what have you been doing? I mean I haven't seen you around the cafe lately?" Nixie tilts her head to the side and shrugs.

"I don't know, going here and there. I spend a lot of time in the water now. What have you been doing, with school out an all?" He smirks and nods.

"I had to know that question was coming. Well I-uh- dated Carly for a little bit, but that didn't last long." Nixie scoffs, Cam stops and stares at her, now his smirk has spread into a full on smile.

"What?" She shakes her head.

"Nothing, it's just I can't see you guys as a couple." He frowns.

"Why?"

"No reason, I guess I don't see you as her type. I can totally believe she broke up with you after a short time." He smirks again.

"For your information I broke up with her." Nixie is a bit taken aback by this, but she recovers quickly.

"You? Broke up with her? Why?" Nixie ask a bit annoyed that he one upped her in His last statement.

"Yes I can do that you know." He says in a rising tone.

"Can you now?" She jest in an equally loud tone.

"I broke up with her because she's not you." He shouts. They both stare at each other, searching for a response. Cam leans in but before he can reach her lips her attention is drawn away by the sound of the moon pool, as it begins to bubble.

"What's happening?" Nixie crawls up to the edge.

"It's too early." Cam looks up at the moon which is still five minutes from hovering over the pool. "Why is it-?" He's stopped by a splash.

"No nixie we don't know what this could do to you, it's not normal?" Cam shouts

"This is how Zac got his power and I want mine back. I can't live like this, as a human." A thick black ink began to spread through the water.

"Nixie get out of there!" She swims to his outstretched hands.

"I'm stuck, it won't let me out." Cam pulls. "It's not working." The dark ink creeps closer and closer.

"I've got to keep trying." He pulls harder, nixie shakes her head knowing it's no use she let's go of his hands. She's quickly sucked under.

"No! Nixie" he glances up at the moon now only seconds before it reaches its peak. He dives in, grabs her, and pushes her out of the thick black water. In doing this the ink pulls him under.

Nixie grabs his shirt, laying on the floor in the corner of the cave, and rips her own off to tie together. She wraps a rock in her shirt and tosses the rock end into the water.

She holds her breath, no sign of response. Then a hand grabs hold of the make shift rope she pulls and pulls- hoping to at least get his head above water.

"Come on cam, you have to pull." She shouts tears streaming down her face. Suddenly the pool water begins to bubble, but it's still black. Just then Cams head appears above the water.

"Cam hold on!" The shirt rope slips from her hands and the pool bubbles more and more, more than nixie has ever seen it bubble. The room fills with thick black fog.

"Nixie, I'm free where are you?" Cam asks, because you can literally see nothing, not even your hand two feet in front of you.

"Against the wall, just follow the sound of my voice." Suddenly a hand touches her face. "You found me." She says annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. I can't see remember." They both sit, nixie yawns.

"If you want to sleep I'll stay awake and make sure the pool doesn't do anything else weird. Nixie shakes her head, her eyes drooping.

"I don't need to-" she yawns again, cam gently reaches out and pushes her head onto his shoulder. She mumbles something unclear to cam. After several hours cam joins her, drifting off to sleep.

That morning, Zac and Lyla work on moving the land entrances cover.

"Do you think it worked?" Zac Asks Lyla, she shrugs.

"If not cam might not be alive." The large rock finally rolls out of the way, a thick black fog bursts out. Zac and Lyla glance at each other and run into the cave. In the cave they find cam leaning against the cave walk, asleep, with nixie curled up in his lap.

"I guess it worked." Lyla glances at the moon pool it looks normal. Serena pops up from under the water. She squeals, waking both cam and nixie.

"It worked." David pops up next to Serena. She grabs him.

"It worked." She says again. Nixie sits up, realizes where she is, and jumps up to her feet.

"What was that black stuff?" Lyla asks. Cam shrugs. David helps Serena out of the water.

"Not sure but you lovely people locked us in here with it." He says through his teeth. "It tried to kill nixie!" He shouts, a rock in the corner explodes into a million pieces. Everyone looks at the rock then at cam.

"What was that?" David asks. Nixie and cam both realize it was cam who did that. They make eye contact.

"Sorry, I was just angry about you guys locking us in here. No harm done, let's go." Nixie grabs Lyla's arm and pulls her toward the pool. She was about to jump in when cam shouted.

"You can't swim! I mean you can't swim...in that pool. We're still not sure what that black stuff did to it." He ushers the girls towards the land entrance.

David and Zac give each other a puzzled glance, but they follow the girls and cam anyways.

At the beach Serena and Lyla wade out into the water until their tail appears. While cam and nixie stand on the beach waiting.

"I can't go out in that water? If they see I don't have my tail they'll start asking questions." Nixie whispers quiet forcefully to cam.

"I know...let me think." Squeezes his eyes close, popping them open with a new light in them.

"I've got it! Tell the girls you left something in the cave; then you can ride back on my boat and stay the night with Rita." Nixie nods, it's a good plan- she thought to herself- but of course that is his specialty. Nixie chastises herself, she mustn't think like that he apologized.

"Nixie are you coming?" Serena calls.

"I left my... My thing back in the cave. Go on without me." The girls nod and swim off, followed closely by Zac and David, who's in a subs suit. Nixie walks up to cam and punches him in the shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"You made me lie to the pod. A mermaid never lies to her sisters."

"Aww, boo-hoo do you want them finding out about your lack of tail." She glares at the blonde.

"Whatever, where is the boat?" It's a little odd to think about riding in a boat. They were the topics of stories mothers told to their daughters; don't swim off by yourself or your fin will get caught in a boat and you will drowned.

Cam helped nixie into the boat then pushed it off the shore. Once he got out into the water something weird happened.

"Uh, nixie?" His legs morphed into a large blue fin, just like Zac's.

"No! You stole my powers and my tail." he smirks, and swims back away from the boat so she can't reach him. Jumping into the water after him she discovers something odd.

"Look" cam points to her lack of legs. "Your tail." He says sarcastically "Now you don't have to kill me." She glares at him.

"This is bad, no time for jokes."

"What's bad about this? Your powers are back, and now I can be a real member of the pod."

"No, one merman is more than enough. Thank you very much."

"But I'll be a better merman than Zac...won't I?" Cam splashes water at nixie playfully. "Huh, huh, won't I?" He keeps splashing. So nixie uses her powers to control the water and push him under.

When he finally resurfaces, he had a serious face on.

"How are we going to hide this?" Nixie raises a brow at him.

"Why would we hide this? I mean-I can't- lie to them anymore. "He frowns

"But if they know they'll try and make me normal again."

"And we were so successful at that. Come on, we at least have to tell Rita."

* * *

><p>so I'm super-majorly upset with Mako mermaids right now, both nixie and Lyla won't be on season two. let me know what you think by clicking the review button at the bottom of your screen. please do it, I promise it will only take a few seconds and it makes a world of difference.<p>

thanks again


	2. Chapter 2

He y'all here it the second chapter, I'm trying to update every ten days so be expecting that.

I don't own mako mermaids, or any mermaids. All characters belong to… uh you know some Canadian or Australian I'm not really sure.

Here it is, please, please, please review (I'm on my hands and knees) I live for your comments.

"He has a-what?!" Rita shouts at Nixie and she would have shouted at Cam, but he's hiding behind Nixie. Rita taps her desk trying to help calm herself down. Nixie stands tall unafraid of the older mermaid standing in front of her.

"A tail, he's a merman." Nixie states, Cam had to admit Nixie is brave standing up the scary principal with no fear. Nixie plops into the chair across from Rita's office desk, Cam mimics here and sits as well. But in a much more respectful way, he can't risk angering the principal any more than he currently has.

"How did this happen?" Rita finally ask in a calm, yet even more terrifying voice. Nixie starts to answer but cam beats her to it; he is the problem and he's not going to hide behind Nixie and let her do all the explaining. As much as he'd like to.

"I fell in the moon pool-" Rita's skeptical[N1] [N2] scoff stops the unsure boy.

"Oh you fell. I'm sure you weren't trying to get merpowers. That's just what you spent all last year trying to do." Nixie jumps up to defend him, Rita is right but nobody messes with Cam but her.

"He was saving me-" Rita stares shocked at the girl who just yesterday could hardly stay in the same room the boy's name was mentioned in, who is now defending him. "I mean the moon pool stared bubbling sooner than it normally does. So I got in to check it out, and my tail disappeared..." Nixie explained the events of the previous night, excluding the part where Cam admitted his feels for her-but Nixie isn't sure that's what her principal and adoptive mother was interested in at the moment.

"...he got pulled because he was saving me. We haven't told the others, but I'm not sure they need-" Rita holds her hand out to stop Nixie. Her thoughts clear on her face.

"No the pod needs to know, but I'll tell them. You take care of Cam, we don't know if this is permanent so he needs to be watched." Nixie nods. "Cam call your parents and tell them that you'll be staying with Zac tonight, you can sleep in the cave tonight. Nixie please go show him around; I'll get the others."

"This is the cave." The cave is a literal cave fitted with lights and filled with a ton of random treasures. To Cam it looks like a brighter version of a dragons hide out. Which is totally cool, he thinks to himself.

"So Do you guys stay here with Rita every night?" Nixie shakes her head and jumps into the ocean access pool carved into the wall and floor of the cave. When she resurfaces her clothes has morphed into an orange-y-pink top and tail. Cam is still a little unclear on where the clothes goes and why it's not wet when it returns, but he's learned not to question magic.

"We sleep in the moon pool." She motions for Cam to get in the water. "It's much better than standing." Why not? He thinks to himself and slides in the water his tail quickly appears. Unlike Nixie's it's a deep blue like Zac's- it must be a gender thing, girls get pink, boys get blue. That's a little boring everyone is the same.

"Is it hard to sleep in the water?" Cam roles over on his back and floats in the large indoor pool thing.

"No, what's hard is sleeping out of water I don't know how you humans do it.-"

"Those humans, I'm one of you now." Nixie chuckles at Cams excitement.

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" He swims over next to her nodding his head.

"Yes I am. Do you want to go swimming?" Nixie shakes her head, she warn out from staying up most of last night and the whole not having a tail-then getting it back-then, surprise! Cam has one too. "Oh, I see. You're afraid I'll be faster than you." Nixie rolls her eyes.

"You've had a tail for two hours and you think you're faster than me? Fat chance."

"Okay, miss scardy cat. Miss chicken. Miss Mer-chicken-"

"Okay!" She shouts to stop his ridiculous jests. "Okay, we'll race. Ready...set-go!" She tears off out of the cave and into open sea, Cam in tow. He could've sped up, maybe even beat her, but he loves watching her swim. The ocean is her home and it's where she is happiest.

Neither of them resurface until they reach the moon pool.

"I win." Nixie climbs out of the pool, evaporating the water to get her legs back. Cam close behind her. She turns to face, she has a question for him, it's taken her a while to finally ask him but she is ready now.

"What's different in me and Carly?" He's surprised by the question.

"What?" Was the only thing he could think of, he heard the question but was a little unclear of why she was asking it; and why now?

"Yesterday you said that she wasn't me. So what makes us different? Is it our hair color, or the fact that I'm a mermaid? What is it?" Cam ponders for a second, selecting his words carefully. He had seen evie back Zac into a few of these trick questions.

"When I first saw you...Lyla had just weird-ed us out and evie was angry so I wanted to get as far away from her as possible- but then I saw you. I wanted to get to know you and be closer to you, so I plopped myself in the seat next to you. I flirted with you and you rejected me, that doesn't happen very often to the Camster. You were special and it made like you more. Carly doesn't have that." She nods

"So Camster, what do you want to do now with your new powers?" He thinks for a second than wraps his arms around her.

"I think I'm going to..." He pauses. "Throw you in the water." He chuckles, Nixie kicks and fights but she laughing too hard for her efforts to be successful. Until a blonde mermaid rises from the water and tosses Cam across the cave. With a horrific crack he blacks out. The last thing on his mind. Who the heck was that?

Tell me how you like it by clicking the review button, please and thank you. See you in ten days (hopefully).


End file.
